When The Lights Go Down
by KarenH
Summary: This fic takes place partly within episode 602 up until they were outside Joey's dorm but the phone doesn't ring. Here is what we know DJ were capable of having, a loving relationship.
1. Chapter 1 Take My Breathe Away

"It's late, isn't it?" She says to Dawson as they walk down the hallway towards her dorm room, her hand in his. "Guess we sort of lost track of time."

"Yeah didn't we!"

He swings his arm over her head so that his arm is now resting on her shoulder as they continue to hold hands.

_If I told you how I feel about you  
would you say the same and  
if I wrote it in a letter  
would you keep it or throw it away_

"Meaning?" Joey asks him with a big grin on her face

"Well, time's the enemy, right? Our enemy!"

He lets go of her hand and brings his arm back to its side as they approach her door.

"Mmmm, you're not planning on turning into a pumpkin at midnight?" As she finishes she turns to face him, no longer leaning towards the door.

"No, but I am leaving tomorrow."

_I never thought I'd feel the way I'm feeling lately  
when everything you seem to do just drives me crazy_

The smile on her face falls and there is a very brief silence as they both ponder what is to come and where to go from here.

Then Joey asks. "And then what?"

"And then I come back."

There is a hint of a smile as she asks, "Back to what exactly?"

"To us!"

_Every waking day you take my breath away  
With every word you say you take my breath away  
You look at me that way, baby come what may  
I hope that you'll always know how to take my breath away  
How to take my breath away_

The smile on her face gets bigger and he smiles back at her. Joey leans in to kiss him and as she does so she still has this really big smile on her face.

Their lips meet, her top lip caught between his as she leans her body into his. One of his hands rests on her waist as she holds his other one captive by the wrist. They get lost in the kiss for a moment, she frees his wrist, he cups her cheek and she wraps her arms around him, tiptoeing a little.

They stop kissing and just look at each other, he cocks an eyebrow at her suggestively and she giggles before burying her face in his neck. She suckles on the one spot she knows he loves, eliciting a moan from him.

_If you told me how you feel about me  
Things I did not know  
if you said you'd fill my heart with all your loving  
Til it overflowed_

It crosses their minds that here is not the place for it, but really they both want to prolong this and don't really care who sees them like this:

Happy!

Together!

"Joey…mmmm!"

"Mhmm." She murmurs against his neck and he doesn't say anything for a moment.

"Jo!" And he groans as he pushes her away. "Don't you think…"

"I was a little busy!" She cuts in and starts to nibble on his neck again, running one of her hands up and down his back.

_I don't know the way you feel but boy I'm hoping  
I always used to hide a way, but now I'm open_

They're both so wrapped up in what's happening that they don't hear the door to the dorm open. They don't even hear the rather loud sniffle or the light, muffled way someone says "Joey".

It's only when Dawson opens his eyes and sees Audrey standing in the doorway and both he and Audrey say her name at the same time that she turns to face Audrey.

"Where have you been Jo?" Audrey asks sounding distressed and her eyes look a little red.

"With Daws-" Joey trails off as she comes face to face with Audrey. Seeing the fresh tears that threaten to spill from her eyes. "Oh my God Audrey! What's wrong?"

"We got into a huge fight!" She says between sniffles. "And…and he dumped me! I tried calling you but…"

Jo wraps her arms around Audrey. "Come here." And she hugs her, not seeing that Audrey has just winked at Dawson, or the small hint of a smirk on Dawson's face as he slowly shakes his head.

"There, there!" Joey pats her back and then guides her into the darkened room, Dawson following. He flips on the light switch as he's about to close the door.

Cries of "happy birthday" and "surprise" echo around that room.

Joey stands there, her mouth hanging slightly open, taken aback. "You guys!! Wow, I don't know what to say."

"There's a first time for everything!" Pacey chimes in, earning him a glare from Audrey and he mouths an apology.

"Again, wow and thank you!" She says and turns to Audrey. "I really thought that something was wrong with you, ya know!"

"I KNOW! But Joey," Audrey exclaims, giving her hair a quick flick. "I'm an actress. I gotta be good at this stuff." She turns to Pacey. "Okay you, pay up!"

At that Pacey hands both Dawson and Audrey $10 and Jen gives the same amount to Jack.

Joey looks a little perplexed. "What's going on?"

"Just some of us paying up 'cuz we thought that you wouldn't be convinced by Audrey's acting skills!" Jen replied, matter of factly.

"See Dawson called to say you two were going to be held up and Audrey said she'd find a way to get you in here before you really planned on it. And Dawson said he bet she could but that he was going to be a while with you or something, I wasn't paying attention. I was just thinking of how to win my ten bucks back off of Jen and…"

Jen butts in. "Jack, I think she gets the point!"

"Hey I know you all just want to sit around all day, discussing my wonderful acting abilities, but – but it's Joey's day!" Audrey gestures to Joey. "I'll take back my spotlight again tomorrow. Besides…it's not like I can take all of the credit. I did get to work with this really amazing director last year. Taught me a lot!" She turns to Dawson and winks at him.

_Every waking day you take my breath away  
with every word you say you take my breath away  
you look at me that way, baby come what may_

He chuckles and Joey turns to face him, suddenly noticing that he hasn't said anything since they were in the hallway.

She quickly glances up and down, no doubt thinking of what they could be doing right now. She doesn't even note the looks that go on between the rest of them.

"You knew about this?" She asks, gesturing around the room.

"It was kinda his idea!" Jack informs her. "He said something about a surprise; again, I wasn't paying too much attention."

"Oh Jack?" Jen calls. "Time you started to pay more attention!"

"Yeah, yeah!" He says over his shoulder, walking towards Joey and giving her a hug. "Happy birthday!"

"Let the girl, sorry – woman, sit down!" Jen says tapping Jack on the shoulder and then when he turns to her she indicates for him to move out of the way. Then she hugs Joey. "Happy nineteenth birthday Girlfriend!"

"Shouldn't that be woman-friend?" Pacey asks smirking, but no one seems to be paying any attention to him.

"Thanks Jen…Jack." Joey says, before being pulled into a quick hug by Pacey.

"Happy birthday, you had a good day?"

_I hope that you'll always know how to take my breath away  
How to take my breath away_

"Yeah!" Joey replies with a big smile. "A great day!" She suddenly gets a warm feeling in the lower part of her stomach as she recalls those words from earlier.

_And one that hasn't ended yet! _

"Bunny!" Audrey says, snapping Joey from her daydream by grabbing her hand and then turning to Dawson and yanking him over to the foot of Joey's bed too. "Sit, sit!" She orders them. "Okay, what first? Pressies…" her eyes light up. "Or cake?"

"I vouch for cake." Pacey says. "That way we can eat as Joey opens her gifts."

Everyone rolls their eyes at Pacey, but go along with it anyway.

They sing 'happy birthday' and Joey blows out the candles.

"Did you make a wish?" Dawson asks.

Joey casts a sideways glance towards him and then to the others.

"Yes". She replies also nodding.

"Care to share?" Jen inquires.

_Take my breath away  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away_

Joey shakes her head. "Nope, it won't come true."

"I thought you weren't superstitious!" Jack says.

"I'm not." She replies, "But I'm not going to tempt fate!" No one notices how she quickly glances at Dawson again.

_Every waking day you take my breath away  
with every word you say you take my breath away_

"I hope you guys don't mind." Jack says, interrupting the look between Dawson and Joey.

"Mind what?" Dawson asks, tearing his eyes from Joey's as he says his first words since entering the room.

"When we heard you guys out in the hallway!" Pacey continues. "We took the liberty of ordering pizza."

"You two didn't have anything planned, did you?" Jen asks.

_You look at me that way, baby come what may  
I hope that you'll always know how to take my breath away_

Joey weakly shakes her head and Dawson replies, "Not really".

No one sees the knowing look that Audrey throws at Dawson and then Joey.

"Okay, time for presents!" Jen exclaims. "This is always my favorite part!"

"Start with this one." Audrey tells Joey as she leans behind her and thrusts a cerise colored box onto her lap.

"It's from me and Pacey." She finishes as she gives Pacey's knee a quick squeeze.

Joey carefully unwraps the box as everyone watches, to reveal a mass of satin.

As Joey extracts it from the box Audrey explains. "I noticed last year that you never had your basic little black dress and I saw this and immediately thought of you!"

By now Joey has pulled the black spaghetti strapped knee length dress from the box. The straps crisscross at the back and the neckline scoops a little at the front.

Joey stands, holding the dress up to show everyone how the dress looks.

"No woman should be without that little black number!"

"Thanks Audrey, I love it." She quickly hugs Audrey. "Thanks Pacey." She finishes sitting down.

Jack hands Joey a small parcel, which she unwraps quickly to reveal some sketchpads (in three different sizes) and some colored pencils.

"I know it's not much, but I couldn't think of anything else to get you!"

_How to take my breath away  
(How to take my breath away)  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away_

"Aw, thanks! Just what I've been needing."

"Do you suddenly have a burst of newfound inspiration?" Dawson asks smiling.

She doesn't answer him, instead opting to thank Jack for his gift. But the hint of her blushing wasn't lost on Dawson.

Jen leans over and hands her a small gift bag. "The one wrapped in red is from Grams, the purple… that's my gift." She informs Joey.

"Which should I open first?" She asks, pulling the red one from the bag. She carefully unwraps it to reveal a black and gold trinket box.

"It's beautiful! Tell Grams 'thank you' for me!"

"You can do that tomorrow yourself. She wants you guys over for dinner!"

"Then I'll see her then." Joey replies as she starts to unwrap the other gift. "Oh wow." She exclaims when she opens a velvet box containing a silver necklace with a pink stone. "Jen, it's beautiful!" She moves to given Jen a big hug. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it. It's a pink tourmaline. It's your birthstone."

"I love it." She runs a finger over the pendant, a hint of tears at the corner of her eyes.

_(How to take my breath away)  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away_  
*Emma Bunton – Take my breath away*

Audrey moves closer to get a better look, bumping Joey so she leans more against Dawson.

"Sorry." He says.

"Not your fault." She replies, looking at him.

"I don't mean about that. About…?" He trails off as he hears his name being mentioned. "What about me?" He asks Pacey.

"Where's your gift for Joey?"

"I gave her it last night."

"Oh." Jen says, raising an eyebrow. "What exactly did you give her?"

Joey feels this little flutter but ignores it. "He gave me a snow globe."

"It was totally cheesy." Dawson states.

"I liked it." She retorts, looking him in the eye. "And I don't think it was cheesy."

"Hey Dawson!" Pacey interrupts. "What do you want to drink? We're gonna go for some soda's."

"I'll take anything." He replies not taking his eyes away from Joey's.

"Joey?"

"Diet Coke." She replies, casting her eyes away from Dawson's. She'd always known there was some sort of power in his stare and right now, she wanted everyone to leave so they could get on with whatever they were about to be doing. So they could discuss his coming back.

"Okay, who else is coming?" Pacey asked, making a beeline for the door.

"Me!" Jen replied. "I'm not sure what I'm in the mood for."

"Audrey, you staying here?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna chaperone these two." She says winking.

"Yeah right!" Jack replies, rolling his eyes.

"Like they really need it!" Pacey chips in.

"You'd be surprised." Audrey whispers in response, but only so Joey hears it.

Pacey, Jen and Jack go in search of refreshments leaving only Audrey with Dawson and Joey.

"So Dawson…" Audrey starts, breaking the silence. "Did you miss me?"

"You bet I did!" He replies, cocking an eyebrow. "Did you miss me?"

"Yep. Ya know I just wanted to hear you say you missed me." She looks from Dawson to Joey. "Had you both planned something?"

"Not really." "Kind of." They reply at the same time and turn to look at each other.

"Well that would be interesting." She rolls her eyes knowing no information is being offered so she will have to be giving someone the third degree.

"Jo, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Um, sure." She replies.

"Bathroom!"

They enter the bathroom and Audrey turns on the tap before either of them speaks. They stand in silence for a few moments facing each other.

"Well it appears that you aren't going to volunteer anything about you two. So I'm going to have to interrogate you." She puts her hands on her hips. "Did you get more than a snow globe for your birthday?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Joey asks dumbfounded.

"Did you, or did you not yank his chain?"

"Audrey!" Joey's now bordering on mad.

"I'm only asking because I'm worried about you both. I love you guys and I'd hate for either of you to rush into something and end up hurt."

"It's none of your business if I…"

"There's no need to get all defensive and everything Joey. I was just fishing for some gossip. Not that I would have told anyone mind you, but…"

"Fine! You want to know Audrey?" She cuts in.

"Yes."

"We did it!"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah!" Joey starts, almost seething. "We were at it all night. Did it twelve times and did it everywhere: up against the back of the door, against the window, your bed, my bed, the floor…in here!" She finishes crossing her arms, a little shocked at where the outburst came from.

"Geez Joey. All you had to do was say 'no', but you don't. Instead you get my hopes all built up like that!"

Audrey turns facing the mirror above the sink and stops the water running, not seeing Joey roll her eyes at her.

She looks back up and studies Joey in the mirror. She sees her biting her lip notes a slight twinkle in her eyes and maybe even the hint of a smile about to curl on her lips.

"What happens now?"

Joey half shrugs. "He goes to LA."

"And then what?"

"He comes back in two weeks to start filming."

"And!! Don't make me beg. It won't be pretty."

"We see how it goes."

Audrey turns, studying her face to face. "So, do you plan on ending your birthday the way you started it?"

"And how's that?"

"With Dawson Leery in your bed!"

Joey raises an eyebrow. "How'd you know something happened?"

"One minute you sound so damn sincere and the next I can tell you are fabricating the truth. You look as though you are just dying to tell someone, you have a twinkle in your eye and you were practically eating him in the hallway."

Joey sighs; it's a happy sigh.

"Plus if it had really been no you would have said so straight off the bat. You were safe right?"

Joey rolls her eyes.

"Okay that was a yes." She pauses. "I am happy for you guys." She says and gives Joey a hug.

"Fireworks?"

"Oh yeah." Joey replies as she feels heat rise in her cheeks a little.

"So I guess you had better things planned for tonight than this."

"We didn't have anything set in stone…"

"But? I sense one of them coming."

"He had wanted to take me out to dinner and said we could come back here so I could change."

"That was to get you back here for your party." She sees a flash of disappointment on Joey's face and adds. "But you know Dawson; doesn't he normally have something or another up his sleeve?"

"Yeah."

"And you looked like you had something other than dinner in mind too. You want me to try and help you get rid of the others?"

"Audrey!"

"Aw come on, he's going away for two weeks and don't forget, I saw you all but ready to devour him in the hall."

Joey tries to reply but only stammers.

"I'll take that as a yes. Come on, everyone will be back soon and the pizza will be here and then I'll devise a plan to give ya some alone time with Dawson."

"Audrey?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"Aw it's nothing; consider me your fairy Godmother and it's just an additional gift."

_***to be continued...* **_


	2. Chapter 2 Don't Let Go

It's a few hours later and Audrey has made numerous attempts to get everyone to leave so that Dawson and Joey can have some time alone. She tried getting everyone to go out dancing, she told Pacey she didn't want to stay at her dorm, that she wanted to have her wicked way with him and that clearly wasn't gonna happen at the dorm, that got her some interest from him but still wasn't enough to make them leave early. It wasn't until Jack's cell phone rang, that Dawson and Joey were any closer to getting some privacy.

"Hello?" Jack said into his cell phone, after not recognizing the number.

"Come on Pacey." Audrey insists. "Let's go now!"

Before Pacey can reply Jack leaps off of the bed and does a little dance. "Yes!! You are not going to regret this, I guarantee you." He informs the person on the other end of the phone line before hanging up. He glances at everyone before calmly sitting down with a smirk on his face.

Everyone wait in silence for him to explain who was on the phone and why he was so happy. But it doesn't come.

"Well?" Pacey asks.

"Well what?" Jack asks back, trying unsuccessfully to look innocent.

"We're just wondering who that was on the phone." Dawson throws back at him.

"Oh! That!!"

"Yeah, that!"

"Oh,..that was just my, no." He looks at Pacey. "Our new roomie on the phone."

"We got it?"

"Yep!"

Pacey jumps off of the bed and starts dancing. "Oh yeah!"

"Geez, anyone would think you guys had just won the lottery!"

"My dear Joey, you did not see this apartment!" Jack tells her.

"Or its current occupant." Audrey mumbles. Dawson and Joey hear what she says and they share an inquiring glance.

"I want to see this apartment!" Jen says pouting. "You're abandoning me, I demand to see it."

"What'd she say Jack?" Pacey asked his new roommate with a cat has got the cream grin.

"Oh, just that we could stop by Hells Kitchen and get a set of keys so we can move in tomorrow."

"I wanna see Jack."

"We could go now." Pacey smiled. "See if she'll allow us to show Jen the place while we're there."

"I call shotgun!" Jen yells, making a beeline for the door with Jack following closely.

"You guys coming?" Pacey asks Dawson and Joey.

"I have to get back to the hotel and get some shut eye. Early flight tomorrow."

"Okay man, take care!" He turns to Joey. "Joey?"

"Nah, I'm sure I'll see it once you guys move in, but I want to tidy this place before bed."

"Okay." He says as he takes Audrey's hand. "Shall we?"

"I guess." Audrey replies not as enthusiastic as her previous attempts to get him out of the dorm.

Joey follows them to the door and watches them start to leave. "Audrey?"

"Yeah?" She replies turning, her hand still in Pacey's.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure." She turns to Pacey. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Are you okay?" Joey asks once Pacey is out of earshot, the concern evident in her voice.

"I'm fine." She sees Joey's look of concern. "Really I'm ok, we're just…we had a great summer and now I sense that things are gonna be changing and...You know what, it's cool. We're cool and I'm just a little bummed the summer ended, that's all."

"You'd tell me if something were wrong?"

"Yep. Now go in there and enjoy the rest of your birthday. Tell Dawson I said bye."

"I will."

"Oh and you might want to fix the clock, it's a little fast."

They hug quickly and Joey watches her leaving.

"Will you get your ass in that room already?" Audrey calls from down the hall, knowing Joey is watching without even glancing back.

Joey finds she's able to laugh and enters the dorm room again.

She finds Dawson standing holding the globe, and has a sudden wave of déjà vu. He shakes it before putting it down, as he does so, he sees her standing leaning against the door.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah!"

"How's Audrey?"

She's overcome with a sudden wave of love for him. "She says things are fine, and it's just with summer ending and it was a great summer."

"But?"

"I never said 'but'!"

"I know, but there was one coming."

She rolls her eyes. "But." He chuckles. "I had this feeling that something wasn't as it should be with them. Her comment about Emma...I don't know, maybe it is nothing." she trails off.

"Doesn't make you worry about her any less?"

"Right." She says smiling, loving how he can read her, how he knows her.

"So." She says moving away from the door.

"So." He laughs. "I guess we should clean up."

"Yeah." She agrees, surveying the scene. The room isn't really that messy, in fact it was a relatively tidy little soiree. But she doesn't make a move to do anything as Dawson starts to straighten up her bed.

She's unable to move right away, too busy watching him. The way he looks focused on what he does, how the t-shirt hugs his skin, the way his jeans... She shakes her head, tells herself to focus on the task at hand…for now.

He moves to walk passed her and something primal kicks in for her. "Dawson?" She says reaching for his hand. "Thank you."

He knows what she's thankful for and he's thankful for it too, doesn't pretend he doesn't know. This is the first time in years they've managed to have some alone time, just the two of them, on either of their birthdays.

"It was nothing." He replies.

"I know, but that doesn't mean it's not nice to hear."

And before he can reply she leans up and kisses him, needing to seek more contact than merely holding his hand. Pressing her body to his, loving the feel of his hard body against her own. Only now the feeling is different since she's seen that sheen of his sweaty body as he reached that peak. They've finally shared their most intimate parts with each other.

_I can't believe this moment's come  
It's so incredible that we're alone  
There's so much to be said and done  
It's impossible not to be overcome _

_Will you forgive me if I feel this way  
Cuz we've just met - tell me that's OK  
So take this feeling'n make it grow  
Never let it - never let it go_

Just as he's about to tumble into the kiss she drops his hand, stops kissing him and moves to the nearby table to gather a few soda cans, which she takes to the bathroom to empty their contents.

Is this really going to happen again? Are we gonna have sex? She can't stop that one continuous thought playing over and over in her mind.

Sure, they'd said they loved each other a few months ago but a lot could change in a few months. She knew that only too well. Subconsciously she fixed her hair, tucking some behind her ear.

Why can't I get being with him out of my head? She knew it was pointless to even question, considering the fact she'd always known she wanted him on some level.

Picking up the cans she made her way into the room again on her way to deposit them in the trash when he caught her unaware.

See how she likes it, he thought as he held her wrists by her sides and brought his lips to hers. He'd intended for the kiss to be ever so brief, to leave her wanting more, but sometimes they found it extremely difficult to restrain themselves these days. He let his lips linger on hers a moment longer before stepping away from her, a slight grin on his face. Two could play her game.

She now saw this as a challenge, to see who'd break first. She quickly crouched down to pick up the can she'd dropped.

_(Don't let go of the things you believe in)  
You give me something that I can believe in  
(Don't let go of this moment in time)  
Go of this moment in time  
(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)  
I can't explain the things that I'm feeling  
(no don't let go)  
No, I won't let go_

He was watching her, she could feel it, sensed he knew of her challenge. And she knew fine well he was already planning a counter attack.

As she took the dress she'd been given from its box and moved to hang it in the closet, she tried to make him think she never knew how close he was to her, as he collected up wrapping paper. Joey dropped the dress back into the box and said his name.

He turned to look at her, caught unaware by the hint of tears in her eyes as she bit her lip.

"Jo?" He asked questioningly, wondering if she was okay.

Suddenly her lips are on his, hungry! And as she urged him to part his lips, to allow her tongue entry, he felt the gentle tug as she unfastened his belt.

Oh, how he just wanted to give in, stop the game and concede. But this way was certainly different and fun.

_Now would you mind if I bared my soul (if I bared my soul to you)  
If I came right out and said you're beautiful  
Cuz there's something here I can't explain  
I feel I'm diving into driving rain (driving rain)_

Then she was no longer kissing him and he opened his eyes to see her standing hanging that sexy black dress in the closet. She'll cave! He was sure of it.

He threw the wrapping paper in the trash can, eyeing her out of the corner of his eye; saw the smug look on her face. Won't be there for long!

As she turned away from the closet she was caught completely off guard when he was right there in front of her.

"Daws-" She'd started but the rest of the word was smothered by his kiss.

_You get my senses running wild  
I can 't resist your sweet, sweet smile  
So take this feeling 'n make it grow  
Never let it - never let it go_

She forgot where she was. Forgot about the little game as she parted her lips, felt his tongue dancing against her own. His hands wandered from her hips to the bottom of her shirt and she sighed waiting to see if he'd take it off or if he was just gonna tease her with it.

He gently sucked on her bottom lip as he lifted the material away from her stomach to stroke it.

_(Don't let go of the things you believe in)  
You give me something that I can believe in  
(No don't let go of this moment in time)  
Go of this moment in time  
(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)  
I can't explain the things that I'm feeling  
(No don't let go)  
No, I won't let go_

She was at a loss for what to do as she fought to keep control of herself, to not wrap her arms around him. Not pull him closer, refusing to let him win. He broke the kiss momentarily so as to help her remove her shirt.

He was coming incredibly close to breaking her resolve, especially when he cupped her breasts over her bra. She moaned into his mouth and was about to wrap her arms around him when his lips left hers. Joey's eyes flew open and were met with his satisfied grin before he turned to move away.

Without thinking she grasps his wrist and stops him from moving away and he just looks down at her hand and then back to her. "Something I can help you with?" He asks suppressing a chuckle.

"Maybe!" She replies biting her lip as he turns his body towards her.

_I've been waiting all my life (all my life)  
To make this moment feel so right  
The feel of you just fills the night  
So c'mon - let's just hold on tight_

"Maybe?" He enquires

Do I really need to illustrate how you can help Dawson? She wants to ask him. Geez!!

She places her hands on his shoulders and kisses him quickly before kissing along his jaw line.

"Is that a 'yes' or a 'no' Joey?"

Her only response is to nibble on his throbbing pulse, while she slowly runs one of her hands down his chest. Down to...

"I'm thinking that's a-" His words are lost as she tries to stifle a giggle and he moans.

_(Don't let go of the things you believe in)  
You give me something that I can believe in  
(No don't let go of this moment in time)  
Go of this moment in time  
(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)  
I can't explain the things that I'm feeling  
(No don't let go )  
No, I won't let go  
(Don't let go)  
No, I won't let go  
No, don't let go  
No I won't let go_  
*Don't let go – Bryan Adams feat. Sarah MacLachlan*

This is more like it Joey thinks to herself as she feels him unbutton her jeans.

Did I win? The thought briefly swims around his head as his hands are busy with her zipper and she concentrates on extracting his belt.

I think he won, she concedes as she casts her eyes back on his. He did! Look at that grin!

She opens her mouth to comment just as he crushes her lips with his. His hands skim over her stomach, then up to her breasts, which he playfully squeezes before lowering the straps and kissing where they once lay.

Maybe we're both winners!

She helps him remove his t-shirt before their lips meet again. Her arms now around his neck and his around her waist as he pulls her more into him, lifting her slightly and they tumble onto the bed.

They can't get enough of each other, needing to touch each other as much as possible, taste of each other.


	3. Chapter 3 Sea of Love

The shrill piercing ring of the cell phone interrupted their ferocious kissing.

"Is that yours or mine?" She asked breathlessly as he removed his hand from between her bra and her breast and rose from the bed. But not before the confines of his pants brushed against her causing a moan to catch in her throat.

"Mine!" He replied, scrambling for his cell that lay under his t-shirt. "Should've known!" He muttered on seeing his caller, rolling his eyes as he answered the call.

"You're not in your room again you lucky bastard, you're still with that bird! I could have saved money if I bloody well knew you would never use your room Leery." Todd began to rant into Dawson's ear. "I take it you got lucky with Jodie?"

"Maybe, what can I do for you Todd?"

"Quick question. What time's the car coming for us in the morning?"

He knew that Todd would forget. The guy would forget his own head if it weren't screwed on properly. "8am!"

"Oh, that's right. I expect a full report from you first thing. See ya…tiger!" And with that, Todd hung up on Dawson.

"I have no idea how that guy remembers to tie his shoe laces sometimes, yet other times, he's a freakin' genius and knows so much."

She just lies on her bed, leaning on her elbows as she looks at him, admiring his physique. Her eyes linger on the obvious bulge in his pants.

She bites her lip. "Dawson, are you just going to stand there?"

"I was considering it." He replies with a sly grin.

"Well don't!" She demands as she moves onto her knees.

She sees his eyes waver from hers…down to her breasts and she blushes a little, knowing that he is more than likely picturing her naked. It was all still so new to her, being here with him…like this. His eyes move back up, linger on her lips before they lock with hers and he moves closer to her.

"You do know there's more to a relationship than sex, right?" He asked her.

She nods while wetting her lower lip. "We've a lot of time to make up for." She says as she hooks a finger through one of the belt loops on his pants. "Besides, I'm not gonna see you for two whole weeks." She pulls him closer and leans up to nuzzle his neck. "Now kindly help me forget about that little detail for now!" She ordered, looking back at him.

_I was lost but now I'm found  
You lift me up above the crowd  
And now I see  
Who I can be  
'Cause you take me  
To a place so wild and free_

He obeys, leaning down to kiss her, wrapping his hands around her waist, lifting her into him. She wraps her legs around his waist and he grunts something into her mouth.

Joey runs her hands through his hair, somehow trying to pull him closer than he already is. He moans her name as they fall to the bed and she's already wet. Ready!

He cups her breast again, running his fingers over the flimsy material of her bra. All she can do is moan his name into his mouth and for a brief moment wonder how she ever lived without this. How could anyone?

She thrusts her pelvis against his as she runs her hands up and down his back, scratching a little and he starts to nuzzle her neck, mumbling between kisses.

"Mmmm!" The involuntary sound escapes from deep within her throat as he traces the outline of her nipple. His other hand catches the back of her leg and he pulls it upwards causing her to take a sharp intake of breath.

She allows her hands to rest on his shoulders, closing her eyes as she tries to commit everything to memory. What it feels like for him to be touching her the way he is, his skin against hers, how his lips move on his skin, the wave of emotions she feels for him.

_Angels watch over us  
We're fallin' into the sea of love_

"Dawson?" She whispers breathlessly. "Dawson?" She repeats a little louder.

"Hmm?" He looks at her. 'Did I do something wrong?' flashes through his mind.

"I want to see you." She whispers before cupping his cheek and leaning up to gently suck on his bottom lip. "Take it off!" She commands.

_We're going underneath, we're going down, down deep  
We're going underneath, we're going down, down deep  
hush now girl, don't you cry tonight  
hush now girl, I'm going to sing you a lullaby_

He nods his head and shifts his position; she leans up to allow him access to unhook it, before he helps her with the straps.

Laying back down, his body over hers again, they look in each other's eyes and smile. He lowers his lips to hers, sucking gently.

"Touch me!" She whispers between kisses and she brings one of his hands up to rest on her breast.

He doesn't need to be told twice, his hand starts to tease the flesh, caressing. As if it had a mind of its own.

Love me, love me, love me, plays over and over in her mind.

His hand leaves her breast and starts its own journey down…down, lightly tracing a path to her navel and then beyond. Lightly he strokes her thigh on the outside of her jeans.

_You took the word and made it work  
You gave it worth, the word was love  
Now all I need  
Is the air you breathe  
There's nothing I can't be  
As long as you're here with me_

Take them too! She thinks as the kiss ends and they look in each other's eyes.

He reads her eyes, knows what she wants…they've prolonged this moment too long tonight.

He nods his head slightly, moves off of her. She raises her hips and he quickly discards of her jeans and remaining underwear.

She pulls him back to her for a soft lingering kiss and his hands wander again, now there's no barrier. He sinks a finger inside her, her breath catches before she lets out a low shriek and he laughs lightly against her lips.

She snorts at him and he laughs again.

"Very sexy Jo!" He says his voice low and husky. His eyes, quite like her own, clouded with lust.

"Aw, bite…"

Her last word is lost in a moan as he thrusts another finger inside her, knowing the right spot to make her moan.

_Freedom watch over us  
We're fallin' into the sea of love_

He does as she suggests, kissing her, sucking on her bottom lip before he gently bites it.

Her once limp hands come to life and as he starts to thrust into her, faster, harder, deeper…longer, she clutches the comforter with one hand, digging her fingernails into his shoulder with the other.

_We're going underneath, we're going down, down deep  
We're going underneath, we're going down, down deep  
hush now girl, don't you cry tonight  
hush now girl, I'm going to sing you a lullaby _

She gallops towards that edge, thrusting her hips against his hand, moaning his name before she crashes over the edge, her heart ready to break out.

As she tries to catch her breath he quickly discards of the remainder of his clothing before laying beside her again, showering her with butterfly kisses.

As her heartbeat returns to normal he teases her again, caressing her thigh, then her breast…her thigh again. Her breathing starts to speed a little and she tries to control it.

She stills his hand on her thigh, and starts to stroke him. Knows that he's about ready to explode yet he'd be willing to push her to that edge again.

She quickens the pace, changes how she strokes him, leans up to kiss him to muffle his moans of her name over and over before he stops her hand.

"Lay back." His words…quick and husky.

She obeys. "I want you…inside me!" She tells him between kisses as he moves on top of her.

_I think I'm going to heaven  
I can see it in your eyes  
Feel myself fall, feel myself fly  
Movin' on up, never gonna come down  
Makes me want to scream, makes me want to shout  
Tell them through the angels, listening to the wind  
Miles and miles from that original sin  
Better to be living than living in doubt  
Let it go baby, let it out_

As he enters her she gasps his name, her hands on his shoulders. He caresses her cheek, kisses her nose, letting her adjust.

The question "who was to know that all that time spent watching movies could have been better spent doing something like this?" runs through each of their minds before she sighs and thrusts her hips against his causing him to grunt.

Dawson starts to move, pushing into her before almost withdrawing fully, slamming into her again. Her hips move in time with his and she clasps one of her hands with his. Their hearts pound as they moan the others name and she wraps one of her legs around him.

_Let it out, let it out, let it out_

Neither of them hears the sound of laughter fade down the hall, too caught up in each other.

_We're going underneath, we're going down, down deep  
we're going down, down deep  
We're going underneath, we're going down, down deep  
we're going down, down deep_ *Ronan Keating – Sea of love*

They're both so close to that peak and he kisses her to stifle her cries as her fingernails once again dig into his skin.

"Ohhh!" She moans as he thrusts deeper, sending her over the edge. "DAAAAWSON!"

A few thrusts more and he climaxes, her name the only word escaping him as he falls on top of her. Both feeling totally fulfilled and knowing the two-week separation will make his return all the more interesting.

They just lay there, as they have done for the past twenty minutes. Dawson lies on his back, one hand behind his head, and the other securely around her waist. While Joey is lying on her side but leaning into him, one hand on his chest and her head on his shoulders.

They bask in this newfound feeling as they just soak up the other's company with light, lingering kisses, touches, mutual sighs. Both knowing they had, at one point, always wanted to be like this but as time moved on, never expecting it to happen.

_***to be continued...* **_


	4. Chapter 4 Groovy Kind of Love

For the second time Dawson's phone interrupts them. "This better be good." He mumbles as Joey moves off of him and he grabs his cell off of the nightstand. "Todd, what can I do for you?" Dawson asks, trying to keep the bite out of his tone.

"Oh nothing much really mate, just wanted to call and ask what you were doing."

"That's it? There's no big dilemma that you need me for, no one has lost a limb on the set?"

"No, if that had happened I wouldn't be calling you, you have more important things to be doing right now!" Todd replies and Dawson can visualize the smirk on Todd's face.

"Well Todd, since it's not an emergency why don't ya just ask me what you wanted to and then I can go."

"Oh, did I call at a bad time?" Todd chuckles.

"Whatever gave you that idea Todd?" Dawson replies, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway Leery, I was calling to ask you what you were doing. Ya know, nothing important or anything, just showing off my 'bastard with the worst timing' status."

"I'm going now Todd. I'll see you tomorrow." He finishes, hanging up and switching off his cell.

"What did he want?" Joey inquired.

"Just to ask me what I was doing." Dawson tells her. "He just likes playing with me. This will crack him up and he'll laugh about it all the way to LA." He finishes, taking up the position he was in before.

_When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do_

_Is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue_

_When you're close to me, I can feel your heart beat_

_I can hear you breathing near my ear_

_Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love_

Joey lightly traces his jaw line, then his lips. "This doesn't feel weird." She says, shaking her head a little. "It…"

"You expected this to feel weird?" Dawson asks her, threading his fingers in hers before laying their joined hands on his chest.

"No, I…I guess there just came a point when I thought something I had wanted so much at some time or another seemed to be inconceivable and…" She pauses for a moment, musing over his question. "I don't know, maybe some part of me thought that if we ever did get intimate, it'd be weird…" she trails off.

"After everything we've been though already?" He offers.

She meekly nods her head. "And then after last night, I wasn't even sure this would happen again." Joey bites her lip.

"You really thought this could be a one night thing? That it wouldn't mean anything?"

"When you say it like that it sounds dumb and I know it'd never be meant that way. I just…part of me just wondered if maybe last night was too good to be true. Normally when something good happens with us, there's something there, something trying to pull it all away at the seams." She half shrugs. "With our track record it's hard to not think that once we get to the high points that it's gonna come crashing down."

_Anytime you want to you can turn me onto_

_Anything you want to, anytime at all_

_When I kiss your lips, ooh I start to shiver_

_Can't control the quivering inside_

_Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love, oh_

"Was there a part of you that didn't want this to happen again?" He asks as he retreats his hand from hers.

"NO! And don't you dare think that." She shifts her position, now laying more on her tummy and with her hands clasped. "Last night was wonderful, today has been wonderful, but you leave tomorrow…"

"And I'm coming back again Joey." He assures her. "I'm not leaving for good or leaving for a few months or years. I'll be gone for two weeks, nothing more." He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "All I can do is reassure you that I intend to be coming back to an 'us'. It wasn't a one time thing…"

"It wasn't just once Dawson!"

"I know!" He replies flashing a sexy smile at her. "What we have isn't gonna be whittled down to some fling. I refuse to allow that to happen and I don't, for one second, believe that you could either. Could you?"

Joey shakes her head. "I don't either." She takes his hand and lightly brushes her lips against his palm before lacing her fingers in his. "I guess part of me just really needed to hear you say that. I know it's a lot of pressure to put on a new boyfriend, but there's always this part of me that thinks the next time we go through something major, well it's going to be our last chance at anything and that really scares me."

"And you think it doesn't scare me too? Joey, I was terrified that we never seemed to be in the same place with how we felt about each other and where our lives were taking us."

"You were?"

"Don't sound so surprised, you're not the only person who has insecurities Jo. Even I have them." He squeezes her hand gently. "Everything isn't so cut and dried for me either, it's not always perfect. There was a time when I thought it was, but I'm not fifteen anymore. I grew out of that."

_When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do_

_Is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue_

_When I'm in your arms, nothing seems to matter_

_My whole world could shatter, I don't care_

Dawson cups her cheek and she leans down and kisses him. Pouring everything she can into that one kiss, as her lips glide against his. Both hoping that this one moment, this one kiss, can help them convey that they are ready to achieve what they have been lacking in so long. An honest relationship where any insecurity can be voiced.

He leans up on his elbow, wraps an arm around her waist and rolls her onto her back so that he's above her. Dawson breaks the kiss causing her to groan and he looks at her puzzled.

"What?" She asks him.

"Did you just call me your 'new boyfriend'?"

"Maybe." She replies blushing and bites on her lip. Maybe that's a bit premature.

"That's so cute Jo; I thought that now you'd be past blushing." He cocks an eyebrow at her as she gazes up at him.

"I did not blush."

"You didn't? Oh okay then, when your cheeks flushed a little just then, that was cute."

She mock glares at him. "Maybe my new boyfriend is about to get dumped."

"Maybe your new boyfriend figures it's about high time he was a single man again, did you consider that?"

Her jaw drops and she struggles for something to say in reply. "Well…um…you know…maybe…if that's what you want."

"That's the best come back you have?" He asks, earning him a playful swat on the shoulder. "Geez, having a boyfriend has made you a little soft. I guess I'll be the one winning our little verbal spats from now on."

"You really think so Dawson?"

He cocks an eyebrow at her and flashes a sexy grin. "We'll be seeing who wins, Jo."

"That we will!" She assures him before he starts an assault on her waist with his hands.

"You still a little ticklish Jo?"

"No...Dawson! No…stop…please." She pleads with him between her fits of laughter as she tries to pry his hands off of her. "Daws—"

The rest of her plea is muffled by his lips falling on hers. She winds her arm around his neck, running her fingers through the hair at his nape; they both moan into the others mouth.

"So, that was you not ticklish Joey?" He asks as his eyes fall on the clock beside her bed. "Dammit!" He says before burying his face in her pillow.

"What is it Dawson?"

He mumbles something into the pillow.

"Dawson?"

"Yeah." He replies lifting his head enough to look at her.

"I didn't understand a single word you just said." She replies cupping his cheek. "What is it?"

"I should be getting back to the hotel, my stuff isn't packed and I have to –"

"Go to LA tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"I know. I guess you should be going." She replies in a soft voice.

"I never even realized it was so late." He chuckles. "I guess we should just be grateful Audrey never came back and interrupted us!"

Jo closes her eyes and starts to laugh. "I'd never hear the end of that one."

Dawson rolls off of her, swings his legs off of the bed and locates his boxer shorts, quickly putting them on. Next he grabs his t-shirt and pulls it over his head.

"Dawson?" Joey asks standing on her knees with the sheet wrapped securely around her.

Dawson turns to look at her, now with his pants in his hand. For a brief moment he is caught up in how sexy she looks with her hair mussed a little, knowing she's only wearing that sheet.

"Dawson?" She says his name again, pulling him back to life.

"Hmmm."

"Could you pass me my bathrobe?"

"Sure." He replies and Joey misses the grin on his face as he turns to get it. He moves to hand her the bathrobe and she puts her hand out to take it, only for him to pull it away from her.

"Dawson!"

"Joey!" He mimics her tone and holds the robe out again.

_Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love_

_We got a groovy kind of love_

_We got a groovy kind of love, oh_

As she reaches for it he pulls it back again, steps forward and wraps an arm around her, leaning down to kiss her and catching her by surprise. She gets wrapped up in the kiss and forgets about the sheet, bringing one hand up to cup his cheek and the other to rest on his shoulder. As the sheet falls Dawson catches it and holds it in place.

He breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against hers. "Bathrobe?"

"Thanks Dawson."

"No problem." He replies as he puts on his pants and she turns to put on her bathrobe.

By the time she turns around and climbs off of the bed he has his shoes on and his cell and car keys in his hand.

"I guess I should get going."

She nods her head. "So, I'll see you in a few weeks." "Yeah".

"Will you call and let me know you arrived ok?"

"I will." He assures her before adding. "Mom called earlier and told me that she wanted you to go down sometime soon to pick up your birthday present. She said she was gonna try and call you."

"I'll try and call her tomorrow."

"Okay."

We got a groovy kind of love *Phil Collins – groovy kind of love*

"So you're coming back to…" She starts to say and he finishes it with her. "Us!"

They both take a step towards the other. "I should probably get going." He says, not moving away from her.

"Yeah, you have to be up early."

"Yeah!"

They just stand looking at each other.

He thinks of how he has to leave her and of the fact that he doesn't want to. They're finally in the same place, and he has to go.

And her thoughts are similar, he needs to go and she wonders how she'll cope for the next fourteen days. It's really not that long; they've been apart for longer. But not when they've been in that same place. Not when they're an 'us'.

She bites her lip, willing him to stay. Just stay, she thinks to herself, let's just lock the door and stay like this. Already she misses his touch, simply misses him and he's still within touching distance.

And Dawson, he can't imagine opening his eyes the next morning and she won't be the first thing he sees, she's not going to be in his arms.

"Can it really be that if you want something, but put it off for so long, it can make it all the harder to resist when you finally get it?" She asks her brown eyes searing into his pools of blue.

"Yeah." He replies

Just one more…she thinks to herself. Stepping forward, bringing her mouth to his. His taste is already causing her pulse to quicken.

"These next two weeks are going to be pure torture." She concedes.

"I know." He replies kissing her quickly, fighting with himself to leave.

"Dawson, in order to come back you have to leave!" She tells him, although she wants him to stay. He moves to kiss her again and she side steps him. "Will you go already?"

"Anyone would think you wanted rid of me Joey." He tells her sticking out his bottom lip.

"Yeah, that's really it Dawson. It doesn't have anything to do with the fact that it's going to kill me to get you back and then to not see you for two whole weeks."

"So, that'd mean that you're going to miss me!"

"Just a little bit."

"Okay, I'll go, but…" He leans down and kisses her quickly on the lips. "On one condition."

"What?"

"You wear that little black dress when I take you out once I'm back."

"Deal! Now go."

"I'll see you Joey."

"See you Dawson."

They kiss again, neither of them wanting to leave the other, neither of them wanting to be without the other, for these incredible days to be over. But they both know there's something there and they're an 'us' now.

They break the kiss and he leaves and once the door is closed she leans on the back of it, allowing the happiness she feels to wash over her not knowing that he's doing the same thing on the other side of the door.

A few moments later as Joey flops down on her bed unable to keep the smile from her face as Audrey enters the room.

"Now don't we look like the cat that got the cream?" Audrey quipped as she took off her shoe. "Did you guys buy matching grins or something?"

"What do you mean?" Joey asked puzzled.

"I just saw Dawson outside." Audrey informed her as she rummaged through a drawer looking for her pajamas. "He had the same look on his face you just had. I take it everything is okay with you guys."

"Nope, not okay."

"It's not? So why the grin?"

"Because things are great." Joey beams as tears well up in her eyes. "We're great!"

*to be continued...*


	5. Chapter 5 I Dreamed You

As he trudged his way up the stairs he ran his hand through his hair, momentarily wishing he hadn't come straight to Capeside from the airport.

It'd been a long day for him; up at the crack of dawn to run a few errands for Todd, a quick meeting at the studio, and flying back to Boston from LA. For a brief moment he forgets why he had gone straight to the train station from the airport, why he never went to see Joey, why he never stayed in Boston. But then he remembers that over the summer he never got to see his little sister or his mother and he really wanted to spend this time with them.

But his mother was called into the restaurant because someone was sick and Lily is at the babysitters for another hour.

"Should have called first." He mutters as he approaches his room door, fatigue evident in his movements. I need to sleep, he thinks to himself.

Light streamed out of his room as he opened his door and he questioned why he hadn't seen the light on from outside but shrugged thinking he'd been too tired to notice.

He was quickly awakened by the sight before him and quickly did the math in his head, Yep, definitely Thursday, he concluded.

"Hey." He said as he stood in the doorway.

"Hey." Joey echoed smiling as she moved from sitting cross-legged on his bed, to perch on its side. "How are you?

"Tired." He replied before adding with a slight look of confusion on his face. "Weren't you supposed to be coming down tomorrow?"

She nodded her head. "My class had to be rescheduled so I came straight down when I finished today." She replied standing once she'd finished.

"How long have you been here for?"

"Only about five minutes. Dawson, I really need to apologize for something."

"Okay." He says still standing in the doorway unable to read the seriousness of what this is about by her tone.

"The thing is, after we talked on the phone two days ago."

"Which time?" He interrupted.

"When you were saying things to me that you wouldn't want your mother to hear about!" She states and he chuckles while her cheeks now show a tinge of pink.

"The six o'clock phone call?" He asked grinning.

"Yeah, six there, nine here...well remember how I had been telling you that Audrey had been feeling kind of down about being single again and maybe she didn't make the right choice in breaking up with Pacey?"

"Yeah."

"Because she was missing the whole couple thing and was in the mood to curse and rant about stuff. Well she said it'd be better if I took a break from studying and did that with her."

"So you did?"

"Yeah, well Audrey said to just say how I felt about everything and she started with you."

"Why do you feel the need to apologize Jo?" He asked confused.

"Not there yet." She told him before continuing. "Audrey said I was defeating the point of her 'therapeutic exercise' because I was being too mushy and everything with and I quote "rambling about Dawson" I must be mad at you for some reason. So I kinda ranted about you having your wicked way with me and then high-tailing it to LA." She scrunched up her nose. "I called you a few choice names too, so I'm sorry."

"You used me?"

"Only in the name of friendship." She assured him.

"What if I don't forgive you?"

"Then I will have to kill Audrey, all her idea."

He laughs. "How did you know I was home?"

"I stopped off at the restaurant to drop something off for Bodie and your mom told me you were due back." She stands and slowly walks towards him adding. "Asked me if I'd keep you entertained until she got home." As she finishes she takes his hand.

"Somehow I don't think that's what she meant Jo!"

"She doesn't know about us yet?"

He shakes his head. "She'll consider this big news, so I figured I should tell her in person."

Joey nodded in agreement.

"So." Dawson started as he takes her other hand. "How long does a guy have to be back in the same time zone as his girlfriend for before she'll kiss him?"

_you walked in the room, and time was standing still_

_knew you were my destiny, by the way you made me feel_

_only you in my life forever and a day_

_you're everything i ever imagined my love could be_

_you for me_

"Oh, I think you've been back long enough." She replies as she devours his lips with her own. As her hands found their way to his neck, while his hands went around her waist, pulling her closer. The feel of his body against her own and his taste is enough to make her head spin.

"Mmmm." she moans into his mouth before breaking the kiss. "So you're tired?"

"Am I? I really don't remember." He replies with a mischievous grin before scooping her off of her feet and putting her down by his bed.

"Do you remember what I said before you went to LA?" Joey inquired as Dawson buried his face in her neck as his hands caressed her waist.

_like the stars need the sky_

_and the river needs its rain_

_like an eagle need's its wings_

_and the fire needs a flame_

_like the sun needs a day_

_and the night needs the moon_

_like the air that i breathe_

_that's how i,_

_i dreamed you_

"Refresh my memory." He mumbled against her quickening pulse as her hand lies casually on his hip.

"I...I said…" She begins as she tilts her head back more to allow him better access before continuing. "Maybe putting something o..." She takes a sharp intake of breath as he starts to caress her breast through her vest. "Off, that longing for something might not be such a bad thing."

"Yeah, I remember." Dawson replies looking back in her eyes.

"Do you think it makes the wanting all the more powerful?"

His answer is to kiss her hungrily and to pull her closer against the bulge in his pants, both of them moan.

"That's a...maybe." She says between kisses. "...right?"

Her hands suddenly come to life and as their kisses become more and more intense her hands glide over his upper body, his back, arms, chest, shoulders…his cheek, as though she didn't have enough hands to touch him with.

_it's hard to explain but when you know you know_

_i was so amazed by you, you had me at hello_

_i feel you in my heart, my body mind and soul_

_it only took a moment to take my breath away_

_will you stay_

His hands move up her body and he caresses her cheek before moving his hands into her hair.

"Dawson, Dawson…Dawson." She repeats against his lips as she runs her hands down to the bottom of his blue shirt, starting to undo the buttons.

They stop to catch their breath, leaning their forehead against the others.

"I missed you ya know!" She whispers breathlessly. "I missed us. Missed kissing you!" She gently kisses him, sucking on his bottom lip. "Touching you." She undoes the top button and pushes the shirt off of his shoulders, running her hands lightly over his arms. She proceeds to touch him as she talks. "You're arms holding me, the way you make me feel when you look at me, I mean really look. The feel of your heartbeat against me."

_like the stars need the sky_

_and the river needs its rain_

_like an eagle need's its wings_

_and the fire needs a flame_

_like the sun needs a day_

_and the night needs the moon_

_like the air that i breathe_

_that's how i, dreamed of you_

_i dreamed you_

Her hand now rests over his heart. "I haven't seen you in ten days, twenty hours and…" She glances at her watch. "...and twenty-three minutes, give or take a few. Do you know when it was I started to miss you?"

He nods and replies huskily. "Yes. As we were saying goodbye."

"How'd you know?" She asks.

"Because I was already missing you too."

Her eyes begin to water as he looks down on her, love evident in his eyes. "Dawson." She begins but bites back what she was about to say and she kisses him again, while guiding his hands to the bottom of her vest.

"I missed you." She repeats.

_you and i, our love can't be denied_

_there's nothing i can do, nothing i can say_

_my heart it always knew_

_that's how i dreamed of you_

"I missed you too Jo." He replies lifting her shirt over her head.

Pants are undone as they kiss again, more tender loving, and he lays her down on his childhood bed. She lifts her hips and he removes her jeans and underwear, laying kisses randomly over her body. Her inner right thigh, her left breast, above her belly button, her right ankle…her left thigh. All the while he's teasing her with his fingers.

_like the stars need the sky_

_and the river needs its rain_

_like an eagle need's its wings_

_and the fire needs a flame_

_like the sun needs a day_

_and the night needs the moon_

_like the air that i breathe_

_that's how i, dreamed of you_

He brings her towards that peak and she has to stop him. It's been just under ten days and twenty-one hours since they've been like this; she wants to do it together.

"I want you inside me when it hits." She pants, clutching at his hand.

He's only too eager to oblige, quickly discarding the remainder of his clothes. Dawson lies down beside her, lightly kissing her as he enters her. He waits for a moment before starting to move and she slams her hips against his, wrapping a leg around his.

She bites her bottom lip and clasps her hand in his, their eyes locked.

She repeats his name over and over as she starts to lose grip and she closes her eyes.

Dawson moans her name over and over against her lips, which is enough to send her hurtling over the edge his name still playing on her lips.

_like the stars need the sky_

_and the river needs its rain_

_like an eagle need's its wings_

_and the fire needs a flame_

_like the sun needs a day_

_and the night needs the moon_

_like the air that i breathe_

_that's how i, dreamed you_

_like the air that i breathe_

_that's how i, dreamed of you_

_i dreamed you *Anastasia – I dreamed you_

He slams into her harder, faster and she opens her eyes as she starts to move her hips again, in time with his.

A few moments later they orgasm together and he collapses on top of her, their fingers still intertwined.

He moves off of her, tugs at the comforter on the foot of the bed to cover them and wraps an arm securely around her waist as they both try to catch their breath.

"Dawson?"

"Yeah."

"I love you." She tells him as she leans on her elbow so she can see him and places a finger over his lips so she can finish what she has to say. "Normally when one or both of us says that it spells the end for us. Like there's something bad waiting around the corner. And that...the thought of it should scare me...but it doesn't Dawson. Do you want to know why?"

He nods his head unable to speak.

"Because nothing bad is going to happen. I won't let it. I'm ready to let you love me. No more running, no more hiding. I love you."

"Joey?"

"Yeah."

"I love you too."

She smiles and leans down to kiss him as he tightens his grip on her waist.

"These past ten days have been agony for me, I mean, I know we talked at least twice a day but it's not the same as having you here with me."

"So you think you can live with me now, eh?"

She shakes her head. "No Dawson. I can't live without you."

He smiles up at her, places her hand on his heart and caresses her cheek. "I don't think I can live without you either. And I'm certainly not ready to try it out."

"Me neither." She smiles, kisses him and lays her head on his shoulder.

_*to be continued...*_

_in __***I can't ever get enough of you***_


End file.
